Welcome to Hyrule!
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: When Fang is treated badly in her old town, she moves to a place called Hyrule for some change. upon arriving to this new town she is instantly dubbed mayor and meets a chicken named Goose. (I even said what XD) What happens when her past catches up-to her?
1. Chapter 1

**_XD finally onto this. Seems like a long time ago i came up with this idea... With talking to Maniac and Randomly talking to Kimki on facebook... I got sidetracked... Welp onto the long awaited story! (Note I feel most comfortable in the first person than i do in third. Dk why i just do. I thought it should be time to explain why all of my stories (Exceptions: Sickness of the pond and the truth on Fullmetal Alchemist couples) Getting that out of the way enjoy!_**

* * *

_I can **never** go back..._

_I can **never** go back..._

_I_

_can_

**_never_**

_go _

_back..._

"Excuse me...? Could you give me the time?" A strange voice asked me, arousing me from my slumber. "Hmmm...?" I muttered, sitting up from my slumped position at the window slightly turning my head to see the newcomer. He was a Blue cat with white highlights on his muzzle, paws, and the tip of his tail. "the time...? What does your watch say...?" I asked.

"My watch says 4:15 on a Saturday" He replied, his red eyes seemingly burning into the side of my head. "You've got it right" I replied, fully turning towards him. My brown hair fell over my shoulders. "Mind if i sit here?" He asked, "I promise I won't fall asleep tumble onto you and drool" Continued the strange cat after I fell silent for a moment.

"Uh, sure I guess" I replied. He smiled and sat across from me. _'He wont fall onto me and drool...? He is farther than a ruler length away...'_ I thought then shook the thought away. _'Be nice Fang'_

"So, whats your name?" He asked.

"Fang"

"Well nice to meet you Fang. My name is Rover" He smiled, "So Fang where are you heading?"

I thought for a moment, "Hyrule"

"Hyrule...? OH! That's one of my favorite vacationing spots!" **(A/N: When i first read this I'm like. 'I JUST MADE THAT UP HOW DO YOU KNOW IT?')**

I forced myself not to face-palm and he started to laugh a little. "What?" I retorted earning myself another round of laughter.

"Nothing I'll tell you the next time we meet." Rover said, looking out the never ending cycle of trees out the window. "We're here. Have a great stay here... Mayor." He said as I went to get off.

_'Mayor? What is he talking about?'_ I thought finally getting off of the train and stepping onto the loading and unloading platform. "Welcome to Hyrule! Hyrule!" The weird monkey at the desk said. Sighing I carefully walked down the stairs and to the door.

I gulped and walked out to see animals crowded around the train station.

"Residents of Hyrule. Welcome you're new mayor!" A Yellow dog with her hair up in a bun said smiling.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"WELCOME TO HYRULE!" They all shouted, startling me back into the train station wall.

"Is he okay?" A chicken asked.

"He looks okay" A black cat responded.

"Whats his name?" A blue cat asked.

"Uhm, My name is Fang... And I'm a girl thank you very much" I said, a little irritated.

"Hi Fang My name is Goose" the chicken said running up to me making me flinch. "Well you already know my name." I sighed "So there isn't any point in telling you it now is it.?" I asked while Goose started laughing.

"Hey, come to my house later?" he asked suddenly. All I could do was nod. "Sure..."

* * *

**Aaaandd this is the last of the ideas I have XD Hope your satisfied now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fang is a human maniac... and sorry this came out so late.. I think its been a couple months since I've updated any of my stories... So much drama has been going on lately. So today ill try to upload three of my stories... Im terribly sorry. But now without further ado... here is the second chapter of Welcome to hyrule!**

* * *

It all seemed easy enough to start. Just get a house.. Pay it off.. and a bunch of other things. The really hard part was after I payed off my house to Nook. The next things to do we- "Mayor?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Names Fang... Not mayor..." I corrected as politely as I could then slowly turned around to face the dog from in-front of the train station earlier.

"My name is Isabelle" She said smiling and bowing a little. I smiled and fiddled with my hair. "hello Isabelle" I said. She smiled a little and asked me to come back to the town hall. I nodded and she followed me back to the town hall. Despite us- me getting lost a couple of times.

"Mayor Fang... The town hall is that way..." Isabelle would say. I would flinch every time. "R-right..." I said.

A couple hours after I failed to find the town hall I finally remembered I had a map.. Oops... I turned around and followed the map to the town hall. Isabelle went behind her desk. "Alright... Birthday June 19th... Alright we have everythi- Oh hold on a minute" She said then looked at me. "You still dont have an address" She pulled out her own map and pointed across the train tracks. "Go here to find Nook's shop. He should help you find a house"

Walking out of the town hall I saw the town, covered with trees and green as far as you can see, they kept this town so neat without a mayor? Its kinda hard to believe without tortimer, which im assuming was the old mayor of Hyrule, they could do all of this. There was barely any weeds on the ground.

"Mayor wait up!" I heard a voice gasping, I turned to see Goose trying to catch up. He stared at me, "You sure are hard to track down" He finally said after a couple minutes of wheezing. "I am..?" I asked turning around to stare at the shielded train tracks as the train whooshed by.

"Where do those trains go?" I asked suddenly.

"They go to other towns why?"

I stared at the train wondering what town it was going to and how lucky the person was to ride the train. The bars lifted themselves as soon as the train was gone, walking forward I realized that I had no clue where his home-shop was. "hey g-" I asked, realizing he was gone I went into all of the shops. Finally coming to a store that said 'Nook's Homes'. "really!?" I shouted face-palming my forehead.

Inside there were big models of homes, roofs, doors, mailboxes, and all that fun stuff. Nook looked at me with his greedy glare, "Hello young mayor" He said sweetly. "Your looking for a home yes?" I nodded as he pulled out a map. "Come on lets go" He said, dragging me outside and into the town.

The next hour of my life was filled with "You can't build a house here" or " You wont have room to expand" I turned to nook and gulped down my anger, "Where do you recommend I put my house?" I asked.

"Id recommend to put it somewhere you like" Nook smiled, As long as he got money, im guessing he didn't care if he was a pain in the neck. I ran off smirking as he struggled to keep up I stopped then pointed to an empty spot. "There, there's no trees there's no rocks there's no nothing." I growled, he looked at me then went to putting a rope up. "There i've saved your spot for you." He looked at the spot once more, "im guessing you'll need somewhere to stay... Ah, i've got it" He quickly pulled out a tent and set it up. "this will be your new house for now" I nodded as he left. "have a nice day" I called after him then went inside the tent.

Some shut eye... I start with things tomorrow...

Great..

* * *

Sorry for the long wait people... ive had things go on. First i broke up with Fang after he told me he loved someone else... then drama. everywhere...-.- Good luck people with drama, lates

Shadow


End file.
